


[PODFIC] Blindsides

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first mission she ran with Fury went to hell in a hand-basket.</p>
<p>Natasha & Nick, back in her early days with SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Blindsides

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blindsides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496064) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> A podfic of the story [Blindsides](http://archiveofourown.org/works/496064), by Icarus_Chained

Blindsides  
Written by Icarus_Chained, read by ArwenLune  
Length: 4.42m

[Direct download here (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/kmyj/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwenLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BIcarus_chained%2B-%2BBlindsides.mp3)

Or listen to it streamed right here:


End file.
